Greatest Gift Of All
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Aiden Stone received the best gift anybody could of received. How far did she have to go to get it?


**Greatest Gift Of All**

**Chapter 1**

I sat hovering around a still burning oil drum. It was cut in half and had a few left over newspapers and wood still burning. Coldest day of the holiday season and I had to be in it. Just lovely. I adjusted my worn out New York Mets jacket, along with my black hooded sweat shirt underneath. I shivered more as the winter winds whipped through the alley. Thank god I was sort of sheltered by the dumpster behind me. It kept some of the wind off of me. I huddled down a bit and laid the duck tape that was keeping my black so called work boots together, trying to keep my feet from freezing. I sighed as I watched my breath rise into the cold air. A few of my buddies approached and huddled around the fire the best they could to keep warm. The shelters are all full and nobody wouldn't let us in, even if we had money to pay for it. Some people just don't give a care. So here we are, two weeks before Christmas and well where else do we have to go. We huddled closer to share body heat and of course the not so big fire that would go out soon cause of the winds and starting of the fallen snow once again.

"Can it get any colder?" Jex chattered out from behind his coat collar that was up and over his mouth. We all just shrugged as we heard some of the occupants yelling, hooting and hollaring from a nearby bar. I snorted to the very idea of them being nice and warm, drinking their money away. Mean awhile we could of used it for a meal or somewhere warm to go. I slowly rose to my feet and started pacing the alley to keep warm. "Forget trying that Shorty. I've tried it. The more you move the less body heat you seem to have with that freezing cold wind." I stopped and looked to Hank. "I know, but I can't keep still you know that." He shrugged as he rubbed his upper arms. This was the most miserable night of the week thus far.

Some time later on. I was the last one left that finally found a spot to keep warm until I could find somewhere to go. I dropped my tattered backpack on top of my feet as I crouched down near a heater vent that was coming out by the back door of a bar that was slowly closing down for the evening. I shivered as I heard the remaining occupants talking inside. I coughed heavily a couple of times as the wind over rode my coughing. Nobody could hear me at that time. I adjusted my dirty I think it was gray now, but black before knit cap. I placed my hood over my head as I slowly got to my feet and picked up my back pack and started on my way once again. Snow had started to fall once again, great like we need more snow. I sighed as I slowly dragged my feet in the snow and rounded the corner of the building.

I slammed into something pretty hard. I fell backwards into the snow and looked up. I sighed as I rubbed my head. Stupid place to place a lamp post. I looked to the side of the lamp post and saw a steaming sewer. I slowly slid myself over to it and placed my hands near it as I felt them sort of warming up. I was kneeling in the snow as the bar was now closed up.

I looked over my shoulder to the rest of the drunk occupants stumbling out. One did catch my eye though, I should say two did. They were both very tall around the same height, about 6'10. But the difference between them is, one had black curly hair and the other red and tied in a braid. They stood outside of the bar, under the canopy that covered the doorway talking amongst themselves.

I ignored them, they were probably looking at me hovering near a sewer trying to keep warm. The next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground by two large hands upon my shoulders. I was spun around and was face to face with the owner of the bar. Bruce was a huge man, about 6'5 in height and was muscular to say, no fat just practically pure muscle. We have had runs in with him many of times, he always told us to stay out of his dumpsters and stay off the side walk in front of his establishment, it was bad for business. Well this time I was caught. "Uhh.. Hi.. Bruce." He snorted as he looked to me as he puffed on one of his cigars. "Well well well. Look what I have here, hello street rat. How many times do I have to tell you and your little pack to stay away from my bar?" I shrugged, "I don't know.. How about you tell me one more time for good measure.." Bruce didn't like the smart ass comment. His voice was full of hatred and venom now. "This is the last time rat, stay away from my business and out in front of it. Next time you won't be so lucky."

I nodded as he dropped me into a huge snow bank and walked back inside.

The two gentleman that stood in front of the now closed bar saw the whole thing and both walked over to the snow bank and unburied the victim of the owner. My ungloved, frost bitten, bleeding hand was grabbed by a black gloved hand and pulled out of the snow bank. I shook my head off as I looked to the two gentleman from the doorway of the bar. They both took a couple of steps back as I slowly climbed out of my frozen prison. "You alright?" I looked to the one with a the curly black hair. He was dressed in blue jeans, black workboots and a heavy midnight blue jacket. I nodded as I looked to the other gentleman. He was wearing the same thing as the other one for clothes but, he was wearing a jet black coat with a black hood pulled over his head from his sweat shirt that sat under his jacket.

I climbed out of the snow bank and shook off as I looked up at the both of them. Compared to me at a good ole 5'4 and I weighed about 135 lbs, if you include the clothes I had on. These two were giants to me. I slowly backed away as the one with the curly hair walked over and stood next to the one with the braid. The one with the braid looked to me with dark emerald orbs. Evil lurked in his eyes and I sure didn't want to deal with it. My brown eyes traveled to the other. His eyes were more gentle hazel color. It made me melt inside. But right now I couldn't feel that if I wanted to at this moment. "Thanks for unburying me from my frozen tomb." They both nodded as I slowly backed away and jogged off down the street. They both stood there and the hazel eyed one raised his hand to speak but the emerald green eyed one placed a hand upon his shoulder and shook his head as they both walked off back to their hotel for the night.

**Chapter 2**

I yawned as I slowly stirred. I had found a window sill to sleep in. It kept me out of the snow of course, but it left it's imprint of crinks and such in my muscles and body. I slowly rose to my feet and stretched myself out. I grabbed my backpack and placed it upon my back. Another cold day and I needed to start out my doing my usual, trying to steal money for food or digging through trash cans and dumpsters for returnable cans and bottles. My friends, Jex and Hank, joined up with me in our search for food. By this time of the day, the shelter's food is gone. So many homeless and just not enough to go around.

Once we figured out what the meal was we ate it like it was nothing. and the rest of the day, we would stay hidden cause the law would always try and snag us. I huddled in an alley until I was chased out by occupants of the nearby buildings who used the dumpster or garbage cans I was near. I sighed as I walked down the side walk and stopped at a street corner. I was waiting for the light to change so I could cross and head on down to the nearby arena and rummage through things there. Wondering if maybe I could find something to hold my boots together, better than the worn out duck tape that was on there now. The light changed and I stepped off the curve and ran across the street and headed for the arena.

It was near dusk by the time I climbed the fence, that surrounded the back side of the arena. By this time everybody had gone home, which is good for me. I didn't realize there was some cars in the parking lot and the occupants were inside, but I could of cared less. I opened up the dumpster top and climbed up the side and looked in. I found some shipping box string so I could use that to hold my work boots together. A pair of worn out hockey gloves, hey nice to keep the hands warm with. I grabbed the string and gloves and closed it as I jumped down. It started to snow once again as I finished tying the pieces of string around my boots. I placed the warn out gloves in my back pack for later as I heard the door open for the back of the arena. I ran across the pavement and jumped and climbed up the chain linked fence. "Hey street rat, you don't belong here!" I looked over my shoulder as I reached the top. It was the security guard from inside coming for me. I jumped down and gave him the finger, the guard ran into the fence and growled. "Heh missed me big boy." I looked over the angry guard's shoulder to the two gentleman from last night, who dug me out of my frozen grave. I nodded to them and ran off.

The hazeled eyed man stopped in his tracks as he looked over to the escaping person from the back of the arena dumpsters. He couldn't help but chuckle. The emerald orbed one stopped in his tracks as he followed the other one out and looked to him, "What are you laughing at?" The hazeled eyed one looked to him, "I was laughing at the escapee of the guard, who can't climb a simple chained link fence." The other one just shook his head and motioned for him to get his ass moving to the SUV. "Move your slow pokey ass. I need a beer after a rough night like tonight." The hazeled eyed one sighed as he walked off and joined the other and they drove off to the same bar as before.

**Chapter 3**

I slowed down as I was totally out of breath. I slowly walked down the street and took a left into an alley way and dragged a nearby oil drum over behind a dumpster and filled it with things to burn and started a fire. I was freezing. I placed the beat up old hockey gloves upon my hands and sighed as the heat of the fire slowly took some of the numbness out of my body. Jex and Hank joined me some time later and we got caught up in conversation of the days events.

It was some time later on that night. We were in an alley way near Bruce's bar, but no where near where he would catch us. We knew better, but sometimes we just needed to test Bruce to keep him on his toes. The night was just getting colder and it started to lightly snow once again. I snorted as we all looked up to the falling snow. "Will it ever stop snowing?" Hank grumbled. Jex and I just looked at one another and looked to Hank, "Highly doubt it ever will." Jex snickered. I just couldn't help but laugh as we heard the back door of the bar open. The fire was nearly dead by the time the bar hand came out the door to toss trash into the dumpster we were hiding behind.

Jex and Hank took off as I jumped behind a nearby snow bank. I didn't need to be put in a snow tomb tonight. The bar hand went back inside as I released a ragged breath I was holding. I slowly stood up and stretched a bit as Hank and Jex came slowly walking around the corner with caution. I motioned to them the coast was clear. They both nodded as we regrouped and huddled around what was left of the fire before it finally went completely out. Jex and Hank left to their hiding spots for some sleep as I slowly walked out of the alley way next to the now closed bar. I sighed as I placed my hood down and kept it around snuggly around my neck to keep the chill off. It finally stopped snowing as I saw the steaming man hole cover once again. I walked over to it and took the hockey gloves off and placed my hands near the steam for warmth. I needed to undefrost somehow.

This time I was caught off guard big time. I was hoisted off the ground quickly as I lost the hockey gloves near the snow bank and curbing. I looked to a really pissed off Bruce. "How many times do I have to tell you street rat, to stay away from my bar!" I gulped as I shrugged. This time Bruce wasn't up for funny business. He slammed me into the snow bank and snorted, "That will teach you to stay away from my bar!" He walked to the entrance of the bar as the two guys from the night before walked out. I couldn't move at this time, I was stunned by a throbbing pain running through my left arm. I must of whacked it off of a buried fire hydrant in the bank. Plus in case Bruce was still there, I didn't want to become minced meat.

The two guys started to walk away as the hazeled orbed one stopped as he noticed the gloves by the curb and snow bank. The emerald orbed one stopped in his tracks and stumbled just a bit. "Why did.. you stop.. Come on.. We gotta get back to the.. hotel." The emerald orbed one slurred out. The hazeled orbed one raised his hand up to motion one moment. The emerald orbed one sighed and leaned against a nearby railing and waited. The hazel orbed one reached down for the gloves and looked to them. "These look familiar to me. I've seen these somewhere before." He heard a moan coming from the snow bank next to him. The emerald orbed one jumped as he walked over and looked to the hazeled orbed one then the snow bank, "Did that snow bank just moan or am I just going crazy?" The hazeled orbed one shook his head, "No, I heard it too." The hazeled one stood up to his feet as they both began to dig into the snow bank.

I heard voices outside of my cold tomb. I thought I was dead and just hearing spirits. Not until I felt two large hands grip my coat and pull me from the freezing tomb. I slowly opened my eyes and saw hazel orbs of softness looking at me. I was gripping my arm to my body as he slowly placed me upon the ground. The emerald one backed up a bit and looked on. The hazel one smiled softly to me as he recognized who the frosty one was before him. "So your the escapee from the arena earlier on today, aren't you?" A soft southern drawl voice sounded. I snorted as I looked to him, I didn't know what this guy wanted, but at this point I just wanted to take off and just not be seen again. "Maybe what's it to yah man.." I slowly rose to my feet as the hazeled one crossed his arms, "No need for the attitude. I just pulled you from a cold death.." I shrugged. "I could of gotten out thank you just the same." I slowly rose to my feet and dusted off as I grabbed the gloves from the ground. The street light above showed my arm was black and blue in color, the hazel one caught it out of the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you let me take you somewhere to get your arm looked at.." I stood to my feet and slipped a glove on my right hand and held the other one in my gloved hand. "I'm fine thanks. Well see yah.." I slowly backed away and then jetted off. The emerald one took a few steps forward and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "Can't win them all little brother. You did your deed, now let's get going before we are toast with the boss." The hazel one looked to him and nodded as they walked off to their vehicle and drove back to their hotel.

**Chapter 4**

The hazeled orbed one sighed as he sat in his hotel room in just a pair of jet black Nike shorts. He was caught up in his thoughts about the street rat that they kept running into. He couldn't get off his mind why such a nice looking girl, be left on the streets to freeze and fend for herself. He sighed as he ran a hand through his curly black hair. He slowly rose to his feet and stumbled through the dark to grabbed his jeans and changed into his clothes. He just couldn't sit around the hotel room anymore. He needed to go for a walk or something. He got dressed and headed down into the lobby of the hotel. He found himself sitting in the little cafe of the hotel staring out the window once again. He just couldn't stop thinking about that homeless person he pulled out the snow twice and was thanked of course, but he felt helpless in leaving that person out there alone in this cold weather. He sighed as he sat there a bit longer and then headed back up to his room for a bit more sleep, before his older brother came along to wake him up to get ready for their busy day.

Four days went by since that night he pulled the streeter out of the snow bank out in front of the bar, that his brother and himself occupied late at night after work. They would be leaving to be heading home for the holidays the day after tomorrow. He was looking forward to heading home and out of this city cold weather. But he was going home to cold weather but not in the city. He was looking forward to his log cabin in the woods for some relaxation and time with the family for the holidays. The hazeled orbed one yawned as he leaned upon a pool cue waiting for his brother to take his shot upon the pool table. "Are you going to take your shot or not?" His brother's emerald eyes left the table for a moment, while positioned for a shot to him, "I'm getting there hold your damn horses." The hazeled one just rolled his eyes as his brother finally took his shot.

He stepped up to the table and took his shot and won the game. A few of their working partners joined them in the bar that night so the hazeled one left the table for his brother's next victim of the slowest pool game in the world. He decided to sit at the bar and enjoy a beer and catch the sports highlights on the TV above the bar. He got caught up in light conversation with some of the other fellows in the bar, before Bruce came walking out from the back and told them he was closing up for the night. Everybody finished up their beers and left the bar. Their hotel was just down the street this time, so the two brothers decided a walk was a better way than driving tonight. Their friends drove to the hotel and let the brothers walk back, freezing their asses off.

I yawned as I curled up at the end of an alley way near a steaming sewer grate. I removed the hockey gloves from my right hand with no problem, but my left I removed oh so gently. I placed my hands near the steam to keep warm. It was another cold night. The days were alright I could handle it, but the nights were another story. I coughed heavily as I tightened my hood of my sweat shirt around my head and my face. It was colder than I thought. I turned my attention to two people approaching me on the sidewalk nearby. I kept in the shadows as I stayed near the steaming grate. It was keeping me from freezing to death.

I heard the crunching of the snow under the two walkers feet was they approached to where I was sitting, they were talking amongst themselves. I recognized them from some days ago. The two that dug me out of the frozen tomb Bruce decided to place me in. I was grateful for them to do that, I shouldn't had been rude to the hazel orbed one, but I didn't know if he was going to accuse me of stealing or not.

The two brothers walked and chatted as they saw their hotel up ahead, a block or two. The hazeled eyed one caught a glimpse into the alley they were passing and saw the hockey gloves he saw on the escapee at the arena and the one he pulled out of the snow bank in front of the bar, days back. But he thought he was seeing things so he kept on walking. I looked up quickly and knew it was the hazeled one and emerald one, this time they were walking back from the bar. I kept quiet and then I saw my gloves in the light when they walked by. I hope they didn't notice them, I didn't need to have charity or anything. I listened as they walked on towards the hotel.

The hazeled one shook his head and kept walking with his brother. His brother looked to him curiously, "Something on your mind?" The hazeled one just shook his head and kept on walking into their hotel. I sighed silently to myself and kept myself close to the steaming grate as I slowly fell into sort of a light sleep.

**Chapter 5**

I slowly stirred sometime later on that night. I slowly opened my eyes and heard a few voices from down the street. Probably lost drunks as usual or someone looking for a warm place to go. I kept quiet and didn't move as they walked by. I let my eyes lift up just to see who it was, it was a police officer on his beat. I sure in hell didn't want to move nor nothing now. If I got caught I was defiantly in for some jail time. I have broken the law a few times but I always got away. I had to do a few things just to get by. I heard the officer go on his way then I slowly poked my head out of the alley and saw that he was gone. I relaxed as I shivered. The steam from the grate had been no more and I was starting to freeze again.

It was time to try and move on. I slowly rose to my shaking legs and grabbed my back pack and placed it over my right shoulder and started walking in the opposite direction that the officer went. I haven't been feeling right since the last time Bruce threw me into the snow bank. Maybe I was coming down with something just because of the weather. I couldn't tell you. I sighed as I drudged through the snow starting to fall once again as the wind picked up a bit. This wasn't something I need while I looked for a place to hide out the rest of the night. After awhile I found an abandon building, probably used by drug dealers, but I hid under the over hang of the fire escape in the alley way. I settled down and curled up and kept my left arm to myself as I let a bit of sleep creep in. But I kept alert at the same time.

The hazel orbed one gently sighed as he laid in bed and stared at the ceiling above. He couldn't sleep. He still had the street rat upon his mind and how bad he felt on letting the person leave while they were hurt. He swore on their walk back to the hotel tonight, he saw the same gloves that were seen been taken from the arena's trash and the side walk in front of the bar. But he thought it was all in his mind. He slowly sat up and uncovered himself of the blankets and such as he grabbed his jeans and the rest of his clothes and got dressed. Maybe a walk would help him clear his mind and let him rest before their flight tomorrow home for the holidays. He tied his work boots as he grabbed his coat and left the hotel for a small brisk walk.

I was now officially frozen. I shivered as I heard noises I didn't like to hear. I slowly got to my now frozen feet as the tape finally gave out on my worn out work boots. The snow had stopped falling, but the gentle cold wind stuck around. I didn't mind the snow, but it was the wind I hated. I sighed as I left the alley way and walked back towards where I was. I couldn't walk anymore, I was just too cold. I decided I would just duck into a doorway with an overhang and hopefully find somewhere to go before I literally froze to death. I heard foot steps upon the crunching snow.

I sat down and placed my back pack upon my feet to try and keep out of the newly fallen snow that surrounded my feet. I let my brown eyes just look around slowly as the steps got closer. A tall figure came into my view, I kept still as the jacketed figure walked past the door stoop I sat upon. I could be easily seen with the dim street light nearby , I was on the edge of the light and darkness.

The hazel orbed one stuck his hands within his pockets as he was heading back to the hotel. He was a bit cold and needed to warm up before hopefully falling asleep. He stopped as he thought he saw someone sitting on a door stoop under an over hang of a door. I saw the figure stop as it looked my way. It started heading my way. I thought it might of been the officer. Well if I get arrested, at least I won't be in the damn cold and snow anymore. The hazel orbed one came into my view as I looked up into his eyes. I felt a bit safe upon seeing my savior of a stranger standing before me.

The hazel one saw the same pair of hockey gloves he had seen earlier on that night, he knew this was the same person he had helped out hopefully before. He took a step up onto one of the steps and looked to the person curled up, shivering in the cold and snow. I swallowed hard as my body shook and I hid the pain I was in with my arm. I kept my eyes upon the person as he took a step up onto one of the steps. I didn't know what to say nor do at this point, but right now I knew I couldn't run away. I was just too frozen, plus I couldn't feel my legs nor feet right now. The hazel one saw the person's face and knew this was the same person he pulled from the snow bank with his brother twice, plus at the arena out wit the guard for the gloves that the person wore upon there hands now.

"So we meet again I see?" His voice was soft spoken. I slowly nodded as I shook. I was not afraid of him, but I was just cold. The hazel one took another few steps up to where I was and crouched down and looked into my brown eyes. I felt that this person wasn't here to hurt me, hopefully not, but maybe to help I didn't know. I have a hard time with trust now in days. The hazeled one smiled softly to the shaking person, "I am not going to hurt you. I saw you earlier in the alley near the hotel down the street from here. Well not exactly you, but the gloves you wear upon your hands." I looked to the gloves and then to him, I spoke with a shaky voice between chattering teeth. "I am not afraid of you sir. I am just very cold that is all. Yes that was me, I was keeping warm by the steaming grate that was there, but I woke up to nothing but cold once again." The hazel one nodded as he saw he needed to do something in return for this person.

"Well if you like I can give you somewhere warm to stay and a warm meal if you are up for it.." I looked to him and into his eyes as he spoke. He was serious about his offer. But how could I refuse it, I was freezing and damn a meal sure sounded good right now. I slowly nodded, "I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness sir. But I am very grateful for this." The hazel one nodded as he took one of his hands out of his jacket pocket and leaned it out towards me. "Here let me help you to your feet. Come no need to be afraid of me, I will not hurt you nor will you be hurt in my presence.

That is a promise I am going to make and keep." I slowly removed the old hockey glove from my right hand. I slowly moved it towards his as it shook from being cold. I slowly placed it in his warm, massive, soft hand and got to my feet with his help. I grabbed my backpack and carried it close to me as he escorted me back to the hotel.

**Chapter 6**

The hazeled orbed led me into the hotel as the staff and people stared and whispered to one another as I walked through the lobby and up to the front desk. I kept my eyes to the floor and hidden under my hood as the hazel one did business with the hotel once again. He tapped me on my shoulder as I followed him to the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor of the hotel. It was a nice hotel, well by the lobby it was anyways. I don't know about the room yet until I reach mine and see it. The elevator stopped on the floor we pressed the button for and I followed the hazel one very cautiously though. My back pack hung upon my right shoulder as I kept my left arm near my body. We stopped in front of a door with the numbers '416' upon the white painted door. The hazel one unlocked the door and stepped inside. He motioned for me to enter the room. I did oh so carefully. I had a hard time with trust and being indoors.

He closed the door gently behind me and turned on a few lights as I stood there still shaking from being outside in the cold. I looked around the huge hotel room. We stood in the living room part of it. Off to the left was the bathroom, it looked huge from what I could see in the dim light. To the right was another doorway, which was the bedroom. I saw a few of his bags by the door and the rest of his things in the bedroom. I was in HIS hotel room. I wasn't liking this one bit, but I needed to relax. I needed a place to keep warm and sleep just once. Plus he did promise me nothing would hurt me. I did believe him, nothing would.

The hazel one walked back to where I was standing from the bedroom as he sat down and took off his boots and jacket. "Make yourself at home. I will take the couch and let you have the bed." I lowered my hood of my sweat shirt and looked to him, "No. I will take the couch. It's fine. I don't want to put you out of anything. I am just here for the night and a hot meal like the deal was.." The hazel one nodded as he stood up in a black tight t-shirt, blue jeans and socks. I slowly pulled a chair out and removed my ducked taped, falling apart black workboots and revealed two pairs of socks with holes in them. I was really embarrassed. I must of blushed as the hazel one smiled to me gently, "No need to be embarrassed. at least your wearing clothes..." I looked to him and chuckled a bit. "Thanks for tonight. I don't know how to pay you back..." The hazel one raised his hand gently to stop me from talking. "No pay back is necessary. I am happy to help you out." I placed my back pack upon the floor as I slowly removed my jacket.

The hazel one walked into the bathroom as I heard water running from behind the semi-closed door. He came walking back out and saw me struggling with my sweat shirt to get it off. I had an old New York Rangers t-shirt underneath. He gently grabbed it and helped me get my left arm out and the rest of myself. He handed it back to me, "Thanks I have a hard time moving in my clothes lately." He nodded as he saw my left arm in a better view, well from under the dirt and what not that is. My left arm was not a skin tone color, it was black and blue with purple mixed in, in the center of my forearm. The forearm was not straight at all, my hand kind of sat on an angle. I didn't realize he saw that at all. I took my gloves off as he handed me back my sweat shirt.

"Does that hurt by any chance?" I lifted a brow to him as I looked to him. He pointed to my left arm. I looked down to it and just shrugged. "Not anymore. It's literally numb." The hazeled one looked to me sort of concerned as he saw my right hand was sort of blue in color. He walked back into the bathroom as I heard water being turned off then him returning. "I ran a bath for you. I know you are looking forward to that, it might help you warm up." I nodded as I slowly got to my feet. My jeans were soaked along with all my other clothes. I sighed as I nodded gently and looked to him, "Thanks again kind sir for everything." He shook his head, "Let's get on a first name basis here. Please don't call me sir, makes me feel old. My name is Glen Calloway." I nodded, "Nice to meet you Glen, my name is Aiden Stone." He smiled gently as he spoke, "Nice to meet you Aiden." I nodded as I almost lost my balance. Glen caught me in his arms and placed me back upon my feet.

"Thanks for the catch. I must be that tired and cold." I looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but feel a shiver run up and down my spine. His hazel eyes shimmered in the dim light of the room as he nodded and looked to me, "What do you carry in your back pack? If I may ask.." I knelt down slowly and placed my jacket and sweat shirt upon the floor as I dragged my back pack into his view and opened it. "I don't carry much. Just what I own really, which isn't very much but it is what I cherish." He nodded as he looked down as I revealed the contents of my back pack. I had four drawing pads, a worn out cloth bag of art supplies, what was left of them. A few photos and a few other odds and ends. I looked up to him as I slowly got to my feet and left my back pack open for him to explore.

"I think I hear that bath calling me. If you'll excuse me." He nodded as he moved to the side and let me walk by. I slowly moved for the bathroom and closed the door and got out of my remaining clothes and looked to the bath tub full of water. Boy this was gonna feel good. I coughed heavily and couldn't catch my breath for a moment. Then I got it back and slowly got myself into the tub. I sighed and leaned back against the back of the tub and sighed deeply, feeling the hot water hit my body with a wave of heat against my freezing body. It felt good to be warm again and be clean too. Mean while, Glen knelt down and saw that Aiden left her back pack open for his viewing.

He decided a quick look through was fine with him, he wanted to know what Aiden would need and he knew off the bat what that was gonna be.

He closed the back pack and got to his feet and went into the bedroom and rummaged through his bag. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. I jumped a bit as I looked to the door on the other side of the curtain that I had closed. "Aiden I have some clothes for you to wear.." It was just Glen. I sighed as I told him to come in. "I have the curtain closed you can just put the clothes to the side thank you Glen." Glen slowly opened the door and did as she said then added, "I am going to take your wet clothes out of here and get them washed and cleaned for you so when you leave, you at least have clean clothes." "Alright. Be careful though, I might have things in the pockets of my jeans." Glen grabbed the jeans carefully with the rest of the wet clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

I enjoyed the rest of my bath and got cleaned up. It felt good to be clean again and warmed up. I got out of the tub and had to rinse it out cause of how dirty I really was. I dried off and put on the shirt and shorts. The shorts fit fine, but the shirt went past my knees. I smelt it and I sighed, it smelt like him. It was nice and comforting. I hung the towel up to dry and left the bathroom. I stepped out and looked around, I didn't see Glen anywhere. I slowly made my way to the couch, which had a nice white fluffy pillow and a few blankets already on it. I sat down and saw my back pack nearby. I reached down and opened it and grabbed one of the sketch pads and the worn bag of supplies and started in on a small sketch, until Glen made his presence known once again.

**Chapter 7**

I must of been too much into my work, I didn't hear the hotel room door open until I heard a voice that sure wasn't Glen's. "Who are you and what are you doing in my brother's room?" I dropped my sketch book and jumped to my feet. I turned and was almost face to face with the emerald orbed one. "I asked you a question.. What are you doing here?" I swallowed hard as I backed away slowly towards the other side of the room. The emerald one slowly walked towards me as I held my left arm to my body. It was hurting more than ever now that the numbing cold was gone. "He.. He.. He brought me here for a warm place to sleep and a ... meal..." The emerald one snorted and stopped and looked at me, "Aren't you the one that we pulled out of a snow bank twice in front of the bar?" I nodded slowly as I finally felt the wall hit me gently in the back.

The emerald one looked me up and down as he nodded as his eyes were stern then they softened up towards me, "Sorry for my rudeness. I thought you were someone else. He told me about you being in here..." He leaned his hand out to me. His hand was just as big as Glen's. "My name is Mark Calloway. I am Glen's older brother." I leaned my right hand out and shook his gentle soft hand and released the grip some time later. "Nice to meet you Mark.. I'm..I'm Aiden Stone." He smiled gently to her as he crouched down. "No need to be afraid of me. I had forget my little brother mentioned you were here. I thought you were someone else. I won't hurt you. It is also nice to meet you Aiden." I nodded as his eyes also landed upon my left arm, "Looks like you got yourself a problem.." I looked down to my arm I had close to my body and then back to his emerald eyes. "No it doesn't bother me. If I use it yes it does, but other than that no." Mark rose to his feet as he heard the hotel room door open and Glen returned.

"I see you met my older brother of a bear. Did he try and scare you?" I looked to Glen and walked back over to the couch slowly and sat down. "No he didn't. He was fine, we were just talking that's all." Mark looked to me and knew that I was covering his ass with his brother. Glen nodded as he placed his room key upon a nearby table. "I have a friend taken care of your laundry Aiden. They should be back in the morning." I looked to him and nodded, "Thanks Glen. I owe you big time for this." I yawned and stretched my neck a bit. "We will let you get some sleep Aiden. See you in the morning." I nodded as Glen and Mark both went into the bedroom. Glen turned off the lights while I settled down under the blankets and sighed as I smelt Glen's scent upon his shirt as I fell asleep in no time.

Glen quietly closed the bedroom door as Mark sat down in a nearby chair and outstretched his long legs. "Why is she here Glen? Don't tell me you are falling for a street rat now?" Mark gave him a questioning look. Glen sighs as he ran a hand through his hair and sat down at the end of the bed and untied his workboots and kicked them to the side. "I don't know Mark. But I couldn't leave her out there in the cold. I went for a walk to see if it would help me sleep and I found her nearly frozen to death on a door step of an abandon building. I just couldn't leave her there. You know how I am, I have a soft heart, especially for her." Mark nodded as he ran a hand through his short red hair. "Alright I get the point. But what are we going to do with her? You can't just say 'Hey your coming home with me cause I don't want you on the streets anymore'. Think about it Glen, plus I think Aiden has a medical problem which is not hard to miss." Glen nodded as he looked to his older brother, "I know but I can't push her either to do something about that. I will do anything to help her out. You know that Mark right?" Mark sat up and looked into his brother's eyes, "Yes I do Glen. I will help you in any way I can. I think this one is special. I don't know why I say this, but I feel something about her that is unique and I just can't put my finger upon it." Glen nodded, "I know what you mean. I have Andrea doing her laundry and picking her some new clothes. She showed me what she carries in her back pack Mark. It's not very much, except a few photos, which I think is family. A worn out pouch with a bunch of things in them and sketch pads. I think she's an artist."

Mark looked to Glen, "She is. I saw her working on a drawing when I walked in and startled her out of her work by mistake." Glen nodded as he got lost in his thoughts. Mark sat back in the chair he was sitting in and rubbed his goatee in thought. "Well if she wants to stick around she can. I wouldn't mind having her around. Once we get to know her that is. If we talk to Vince we could probably get her a job with us." Glen looked to his brother out of the corner of his eye, "That doesn't sound half bad bro, but the thing is. We must let her get to know us and everything before we push her into anything."

Mark nodded, "Well I can start talking to Vince about her, but let him know as we know more." Glen nodded, "Sounds good, but I just don't want to frighten her away. I don't think she wants back out in the cold any time soon." Mark nodded as he slowly rose to his feet and stretched. "Well I am gotta sneak out and go back to my room. I need some sleep." Glen stood up to his feet and patted his brother on the shoulder as Mark opened the door, "Thanks bro for standing behind me in this." Mark looked to Glen over his shoulder before he left, "You know I am always here for you bro." Glen nodded as Mark left the room and left the hotel room quietly to not wake Aiden. Glen sighed to himself as he left the bedroom door open a bit in case Aiden needed anything. He stripped out of his clothes and into his sleeping shorts and climbed into bed and turned out the lights. He yawned and settled down for some sleep. He felt better knowing the person he rescued out of the snow bank was safe and in the room.

**Chapter 8 **

I slowly stirred in my sleep and woke out of a sound sleep. I winced in a lot of pain as I finally remembered I was in Glen's hotel room, upon a couch buried amongst warm blankets and what not. I grabbed my arm, I was in more pain than I thought I could handle. I slowly sat up and slowly rose to my feet and was quiet as a mouse as I moved to the bathroom to use it. I finished up and turned the light off before opening the door and moved quickly back to bed and laid down. I knew it was going to be a long night, my arm was so bad I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't go to Glen, I didn't want to wake him and tell him.

Glen rolled over as he lifted his head up as he heard noises coming from the living room and then silence once again. He slowly sat up and listened once again. He must of heard Aiden stirring or it was Chris Jericho in the room next door. Glen uncovered himself as he placed his feet upon the plush carpeting and rose to his feet and walked out into the living room. He opened the bedroom door and looked out into the living room full of darkness. He listened for a moment in case. I looked over to the bedroom doorway as I saw the door move and then Glen's frame fill the doorway in the darkness. "What's wrong Glen?" I asked as I sat up. "I thought I heard something, everything alright?" "Yea it was just me, sorry if I woke you. I fell off the couch."

Glen saw Aiden sit up on the couch as he walked into the living room. "I thought I heard something. You alright?" I slowly sat up and sighed silently. "No I think I might of hurt my arm." I had told a fib, I don't care my arm did hurt. Glen walked over and sat down on the couch, after I had moved my feet. "I'm going to turn on a light. Shield your eyes." I did as he told me to do. He turned on a lamp on an end table as he groaned at the light. "Let me see your arm Aiden." I hesitated as I took my hand down from my eyes and let my eyes adjust to the light and then nodded as I revealed my arm to him.

He slowly took my forearm into his hands, oh so gently and looked it over feeling the bones. I winced and groaned in pain through clenched teeth. "Well something is wrong. I think it's broken. I'm no doctor but I think you need to see one." I nodded as I looked to him, "I know I do. But I can't, I have no way to pay or anything.

Plus hospitals don't take kindly to us 'streeters', as we are referred to there." Glen nodded as he rose to his feet. "Don't worry I will handle everything. Just trust me Aiden, now get dressed and let's get that arm looked at." I smiled gently as I nodded and went over to my back pack and got dressed into what clothes I had.

Well Glen was right my arm was broken, in two places severely. I was placed in a cast for six weeks and then see how it heals to see if surgery was needed to correct and straighten out my arm. Those were words I didn't want to hear at all. We arrived back at the hotel room as day break was shining through the windows. I sighed as I kicked off my ducked tape boots and went into the bathroom to change back into Glen's t-shirt and the shorts. It was pretty difficult to get dressed with a cast on your arm, but I managed. I walked back out and curled up on the couch. Glen had walked back into the bedroom and changed back into his shorts, then entered the living room once again. I was laying on the couch just staring at the wall, lost in thought when I felt his hand upon my shoulder, which brought me back out of them.

"How is your arm feeling now?" he asked. I looked to him, "It doesn't hurt anymore so let's say it feels better than it did." He nodded as he walked over and sat down on the couch. I moved my feet as he seated himself so he wouldn't sit on them. "Aiden, how did you severely break your arm like that? It wasn't from falling off the couch was it?" I shook my head as I slowly sat up a bit and adjusted the sling that was holding my blue casted arm. "No, a couple of street punks broke it a few nights ago. They wanted my spot where I was keeping warm near an oil drum fire and they slammed my arm with something I don't remember. I felt it on impact, but with the numbing cold and everything it never bothered me until tonight." Glen nodded as I yawned and settled down under the covers. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want to concern you with my problems Glen. You have enough of your own. I do appreciate everything you have done for me thus far. I am very grateful, but I must move on tomorrow. You have places to be don't you? It is the holidays, you have family to be with. Don't worry about me, I am always making it one day at a time." I slowly slipped into some sleep cause of the pain meds I was on for my arm. Glen didn't know what to say nor do at this moment. He watched Aiden as she slept, then he slowly rose to his feet and walked into the bedroom and changed into some jeans a t-shirt and laid in the bedroom and watched TV as he let her sleep. His ringing cell phone got his attention as he grabbed it and answered it before it woke up Aiden, "This better be good.." "Well good morning to you too sunshine." Mark's voice sounded on the other end. Glen just rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face, "You wouldn't be in a good mood if you have had the night I had." Mark lifted a brow to himself as he had to ask, "What happen Glen?"

Glen explained everything to his older brother and then just waited to see what Mark had to say. "I'm sorry bro to hear about Aiden and her arm and what she had to say, but you must see it from her view. She feels as if she is invading your life that you have going for yourself already. You would feel the same thing if you were in her shoes. She probably doesn't know very much about how other people can be but cruel for what you've told me and for what we've seen." Glen sighed deeply as he sat up and stared out the sliding glass door in the bedroom. "I hate it when your right bro." "I know you do Glen, but you must see it from her view. Maybe if you showed her that she isn't invading then maybe she would not feel that way and invite her to come with you for the holidays. You never know what could happen. If she does end up coming, let the rest of the family know ahead of time or I will. I will leave that to you." Glen was silent for a moment and then answered his brother, "Alright Mark. I hope your right man. I will let you know alright.. Talk to you later.." Glen hung up his cell phone and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes to rest them for awhile.

**Chapter 9**

I slowly opened my eyes to a knock on the hotel door. Glen heard it and sighed as he sat up and got to his feet and walked out of the bedroom. I sat up on the couch and kept the blanket wrapped around me, I was still a bit cold. Glen looked to me, "Sorry that whoever this is woke you up and is asking for a death wish." I shook my head as the knock sounded again upon the room door. Glen walked over and opened the door and to his surprise it was Andrea with a bag on each arm and clothes in her hands. "You gonna let me in or stand there staring at me big guy.." Glen shook his head and grabbed the bags from her and invited her in. "Sorry Andrea, you caught me off guard." Andrea smiled as she walked in and looked to Glen, "Sorry if I woke you and your visitor up. But it is noon time. I would think she would want to get dressed in her own clothes by now." Glen sighed as he walked into the living room and placed the bags down by the couch.

I watched as a some what tall brunette walked into the room with a huge smile upon her face, carrying my now clean and tailored clothes. Glen saw me kind of hiding out of view and then to Andrea, "I do appreciate this Andrea. I owe you big for this." Andrea shook her head as she stood behind the couch and placed the clothes on the back of the couch, I think she caught me sort of hiding. I wasn't much into strangers. Andrea saw me as I hid more into the blankets, she then turned her attention to Glen. "This must be your little visitor." Referring to me hiding amongst the blankets. Glen nodded as he walked over and sat down on the couch. "Yes Andrea it is. This is Aiden.. Aiden come on out and say hello to Andrea. She isn't going to hurt you. She is a very good friend of mine that works with me." I slowly slid the blanket off my head and looked to Glen and then to Andrea. "Hello Andrea, nice to meet you and.. Thanks for the clothes." Andrea smiled to me gently and saw the cast upon my arm. "Well it looks like your big brother was right. She does have a cast on her arm huh?" Glen lifted a brow and looked to Andrea. I slid my arm under the blankets once again.

"What is that suppose to mean Andrea?" Glen looked puzzled and so didn't I. "You know how Mark likes to joke with me all the time. I can't believe what he says to me half the time unless your around. He told me about last night.. Why didn't you wake me to come with you.." Glen shrugged, "I didn't feel like waking anybody else up late at night. So we just went and got it taken care of." Andrea nodded and looked to me, "I hope you and I become great friends. Trust me you'll love being around Glen here. You have found yourself a good hearted man of a friend to be with. You'll see." I smiled to her gently to her words as I looked to Glen out of the corner of my eye and nodded to Andrea's words. Andrea excuse herself as she left the room.

Glen looked to me, "Well how about we get dressed and we go get some brunch." I looked to him and nodded, "Sounds good. I like Andrea, full of life and very nice." Glen nodded as he placed a gentle, massive hand upon mine. "You will meet lots of nice and awesome people Aiden, you will be meeting a lot of guys that I work with. You've already met my older brother Mark. Don't worry about him, he is just a big teddy bear. But once in awhile he'll get in one of his moods and just stay away from him." I nodded as I gently giggled, "I will keep that in mind." Glen chuckled lightly as he removed his hand from mine and got to his feet and went into the bedroom to get dressed. I looked to the clothes on the back of the couch. I shook my head and reached for the bags and rummaged through them and found out what I wanted to wear.

I got to my feet and carried the clothes with me into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later I walked out in a pair of somewhat baggy blue jeans, black Metallica t-shirt on. It felt kind of odd wearing new clothes but it felt good to wear socks with no holes in them and have them feeling warm. I had gotten cleaned up as well and pulled my hair back and rummaged through one of the bags as Glen came walking out of the bedroom, wearing tight light blue jeans, black plain t-shirt. It showed his muscular chest very well I might add. He had his curly black hair tied back in a low tail as he saw I was wearing new clothes instead of the ones that were washed and repaired. "How do the clothes fit?" I looked up to Glen and nodded, "Perfectly. I love all the new clothes she picked out for me. Thank you very much Glen for the clothes." Glen nodded as he grabbed his boots and sat down on the couch and began to place them on his feet and tie them up. I found a black hooded sweat shirt and placed it upon the couch. I had taken the time to fold the blankets and placed them to the side, out of the way. I sat back upon the couch as I watched him tie his boots up. I couldn't get enough of looking at his gorgeousness sitting beside. I looked away as he sat up and looked to me as I placed on my black hooded sweat shirt.

I was having a hard time and he gave me a bit of help. "Thanks for the help. It's kind of difficult with the cast upon my hand." He nodded, "Just ask and you shall receive." I nodded as he stood up and looked to me, "You ready?" I nodded as I looked to my feet, "Oh yea my boots..." I got to my feet and walked over to the worn out taped and tied up boots I had been wearing.

Glen placed his hand upon mine as I grabbed my boots. "No you are not wearing those anymore..." I looked up to him with curiosity. "What am I suppose to do, walk in my socks Glen?" He shook his head as he grabbed my beat up boots and placed them back upon the floor and walked into the bedroom. He came walking back out with another bag in hand and placed it beside me. "These will be better on your feet." I lifted a brow and looked into the bag and pulled out a large box. I opened the box to a pair of brand new black work boots. I was speechless, I had never seen new boots before like these. "I hope those fit you and they are what you like." I looked up to Glen and placed the box down by my feet and jumped to my feet and wrapped my arms around him as I hugged him, "They are perfect. Thanks Glen! I don't know how to thank you." He patted my back gently as he hugged me back, "Your very welcome Aiden. Now you better get them on your feet so we can meet some of my friends for something to eat." I released the hug and got the new boots placed upon my feet. I placed my pant legs over the boots and stood up. They felt perfect and nice and warm. Glen opened up the hotel room door as I walked out and we made our way down to the lobby of the hotel to meet up with some of his friends and his older brother at the hotel restaurant.

**Chapter 10**

It was nice to meet most of Glen's co-workers and friends. They were tight knit family in other words. But there were three who weren't too friendly and were sort of stand offish from the rest. Glen told me they called themselves Evolution and they mainly did keep to themselves. I sat down in the hotel room and began working once again on the sketch that I had started a few days ago, while Glen showered for an autograph session he had to do before taking a week or two off for the holidays. I got to know a lot about him and the business they are in. It sounded exciting to me, traveling to far off places and entertaining people. That is something I wish I could do, but I don't think I could do what Glen and his buddies do everyday. But I wouldn't mind the traveling just as long as I traveled with someone I could trust and have around in case I needed to talk about personal things.

I heard Glen finishing up his shower and the bathroom door opening some time later. "You ready to go Aiden?" I looked up from my work to Glen. "You want me to go with you?" I asked. Glen looked to me and nodded. "If you like to go that is?" I nodded and got my boots on and we left for the autograph session. Glen explained what he would be doing while in front of the fans, he would be in character he referred to it. I nodded and understood everything he explained. It sounded like fun actually. He was suppose to be going to a record store for the session, so I could browse around or sit near him and help him with the fans items for him to autograph. I took that job instead. I wanted to see up front and personal on how this really worked.

I was explained on how to do things as Glen took a mask of leather out and placed it over his face, before stepping out from the back of the store and taking his seat at the table. I followed behind him and I was told to stand in a certain place and given a tag to wear around my neck for the company he worked for which was World Wrestling Entertainment or WWE for short. It had my name on it of course.

The session took about two hours. It was very fun for me to see Glen interact with the fans and how they react to him, especially the little kids. Some of them were afraid to go near him or even come to the table. I had to walk around the table and coax them to approach him and they did after a few of almost bribing them.

We arrived back at the hotel room as I plopped down on the couch. Glen sat in a nearby chair and looked to me, "You were a natural on how you handled those scared kids today at the session. I should say how you handled the whole thing in general." I looked to him and nodded gently as I smiled, "Thanks. It was neat to see you interact with all those fans in character the way you do. It's fascinating to me." Glen smiled softly to me, "Thanks. Nobody has never told me that before." I lifted a brow, "I guess when you have never seen it before I guess you just needed someone fresh on the scene to tell you." Glen nodded as he looked to me, "Well how about we go and get some dinner just the two of us and talk and get to know another better?" I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "Sounds like the perfect idea Glen. You must of read my mind."

We both rose to our feet and left to go and spend some time with one another.

**Chapter 11**

It ended up being a really great evening. Just the two of us talking and getting to know one another better. The more I got to know about Glen the more I started getting attached to him. But it still felt like a bad idea to go with him home for the holidays. I don't know why I think this, but I do, maybe it's just an instinct I've always gone by. That's how I have had survived the streets since. We arrived back at the hotel and I got changed into Glen's shirt and a pair of my own shorts and curled up on the couch to finish the sketch I've been meaning to finish for awhile now. Glen showered and changed into a pair of jet black sweat pants.

Glen came quietly walking out of the bedroom and saw Aiden sitting curled up on the couch with her sketch book in her hands, busily at work it seemed. Glen quietly walked up behind her and snuck a peak over her shoulder, it was a sketch of him. He quirked a brow and took a few steps back. Aiden smiled to herself as she knew that Glen was there and did see her work. I decided to catch him in the act and see what he had to say. "Something catch your eye?" Glen stopped dead in his tracks as he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhhh... umm... No.." I put my pencil down and turned and looked to him. "No need to hide Glen. You saw what I was drawing, it's alright I was going to show you once I was done, which I am now. What do you think?" Glen walked over and sat down on the couch as I handed him the sketch pad to look at the sketch closer. Glen smiled softly as he looked to Aiden as he responded. "I love it Aiden. You have such a wonderful talent, why didn't you pursue this talent?"

I sighed gently as I reached for the sketch book and closed it and placed it back upon the night stand. "I would of, if many things in my past didn't happen..." Glen looked to her confused. Aiden looked to Glen and then rummaged through the back pack until she found what she was looking for. I handed Glen a few photos I had in my bag.

"Here you can look at these.. I know you've seen them before when I let you go through my bag and wondered who those people are.. I should say were.." Glen looked to the photos. It was a picture of Aiden with another woman wrapping her arms around her from behind. The other lady looked like Aiden but with red hair and a big bold smile. Aiden also had one as well. The setting of the picture was at a park in front of a lake. A young boy stood beside them as they posed for the picture. The young boy had short brown hair but blue eyes instead of the hazel ones like Aiden.

Glen looked to Aiden from the photos. The others were of the young boy and the lady from behind Aiden and the last one was of Aiden and the woman alone. "Those are pictures of my mother, my younger brother and I. The last pictures we had taken before tragedy struck us and took them away from me..." Glen looked confused. I sighed as I continued, "You asked tonight at dinner why I lived on the streets Glen.. I couldn't tell you why while in public, just too hurtful, but you must know... My brother and mother were both killed by an abusive drunk. I was hurt badly and the doctor's didn't think I would live to see the next day. But I did..." I hesitated as I swallowed hard and then continued.

"My father was a very heavy alcoholic. We didn't live with him. We were nomads in other words. My mom took up odd jobs as we moved around and lived in hotel rooms, if we couldn't afford a room then sleeping in the car was the next best thing. It was pretty hard on my brother Linden more than anything. But my mom did the best she could. We were mostly in hiding trying to keep out of my father's reach. But he would find us every other week.." Glen looked to the photos once again as I spoke, "Those photos were taken the day that he found us. We were staying in a hotel room off a highway. Linden and I were in one room and my mother next door to ours. She would work late and didn't want to wake my brother and I up..." I closed my eyes as my hands shook in my lap. Glen's eyes noticed as he placed his hand upon both of mine. "You don't have to continued Aiden if you don't want too.." I shook my head, "No I want you to know this Glen.." Glen nodded as I continued.

"I heard noises that woke me out of a sound sleep. I crept out of bed leaving Linden to sleep. I peaked out of the window and there parked in front of the rooms was my father's old Ford pick up. He had found us and was beating my mother up. This time I didn't think she would walk away from this one... I woke up Linden and kept him quiet as we both got dressed and got our stuff and snuck out of our room out of sight..." I felt tears starting to fill my eyes under my eye lids as I continued. " My mother always told me if my father ever found us and I knew to take Linden somewhere to hide until I knew it was fine to return.. It didn't work that night. While my father was busy beating my mother, Linden and I escaped and hid. I stayed with Linden for awhile until I couldn't take it anymore. I went in for my mother, leaving Linden alone. Knowing I shouldn't have, but I did."

"I opened up the hotel room door.. It was a sight I didn't want to see... My mother dead in her hotel room bed.. It was.. a .. horrifying.. sight..." My body shook as I buried my face within my hands. I felt two big arms wrap gently around me to comfort me. I buried my face in Glen's chest. "I'm sorry Aiden. I never knew it was this bad.." I shook my head as I looked up to Glen with tears streaking down my face, "You're the only one who knows. I have never told anybody this but you... I just kept it to myself really..." Glen nodded as I took in a ragged breath. "When I saw my mother's body upon the bed not moving or anything. I panicked and ran out of the room, heading towards where I hidden Linden, not thinking that my father was still around, because I didn't see his truck anywhere..." I took in another deep breath as I continued, "Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. Both ankles in casts, full of bruises, cuts and not remembering nothing but my brother and mother's safety... My room was guarded by two police officers. The detective who was working on the case told me what happen. Then.. I just lost it.. I was a suspect in my own brother and mother's murder until the trial. So my life once again was turned upside down because of my father..."

"The trial came and gone. I was found not guilty and I testified against my father in court and he was placed in jail for a life sentence with no parole..." I looked up to Glen as he asked, "I understand everything now. But why do you live on the streets Aiden?" I sighed as I looked down at his muscular, chiseled chest, "I just couldn't go home and live with dreadful memories. I was moved from foster home to foster home until I was 18. Then ended up on the streets from there. Many still blame me today for what happen really, but that is mostly my father's friends. So I've been living on the streets for about 6 or 7 years now, I lost track. I have survived and always will, just as long as I do it right..." Glen nodded as I yawned. I slowly climbed off his lap and curled up under the blanket.

Glen got the hint as he climbed off the couch and helped me get comfortable on the couch. "I will see you in the morning Aiden." I yawned as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Glen ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the bedroom, after turning off the room's lights, except for a dim one in the bedroom. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom for a moment as he felt his heart practically break over Aiden's story. He now understood why Aiden was the way she was. He probably would be as well, after all that she has been through. He wanted to make things better and right for her, but he was hoping it would be more, but only time hopefully would tell for the both of them. He yawned quietly as he walked into the bedroom and turned out the light and laid on the bed for awhile and just thought about what Aiden had told him tonight. He did a full body shiver as he rolled over and fell asleep slowly.

**Chapter 12**

I slowly awaken and got myself dressed and slowly got my back pack together. I snuck out of the hotel room so I wouldn't wake Glen. I had placed on my old clothes and boots and left everything for Glen with a long letter I had written for this day. I just couldn't stay, I felt like I was putting him in danger of something. I just had a gut feeling about a certain someone coming back and trying to finish the job. I didn't need Glen in the cross fire. I walked out of the hotel and headed towards a certain spot I loved to go every morning, the river bank.

Glen yawned as he slowly stirred and stretched as he slowly got to his feet. He wasn't really paying attention as he made his way quietly across the room to the bathroom. After using the restroom, he finally noticed Aiden was gone along with her gear. The things that were bought for her were left behind along with a letter. He slowly walked over and sat on the couch as he grabbed the letter and unfolded it in his hands. He sighed as he closed his eyes and didn't want to read it at first. He didn't want to know that Aiden was gone. He thought for sure she was going to stay with him. He slowly opened his eyes as he looked to the letter with tears welling up in his vision, but he read the letter the best he could. He lowered the letter as he wiped the tears out of his eyes so he could read better. He lifted the letter up to his vision as he began to read.

' My Dearest Glen,

I know you are probably reading this letter because I am now gone. This was a decision I had to make which was very hard for me. I wanted to stay but I can't. I have to follow a gut feeling I have and it is a very strong one. You are in danger when your with me. The story and everything I have told you is true. The gut feeling I am having is that my father is out to get me through someone on the outside of the prison. I didn't want you getting into the cross fire. I don't need a kind, sweet gentleman such as yourself being hurt on my behalf.

As you read this, I have already headed somewhere I know I can always stay hidden, the streets. If you look for me, good luck not many know my where abouts a lot. But I do thank you for all your kind hearted gestures and such towards me. Also taking me in and taking care of me, it's something I still owe you for. I wouldn't want to meet anybody else like you. You are unique and so isn't everybody else I had met while I was in your presence. It gave me a new outlook on people and gave me trust back that I had lost so many years ago.

I owe you and everybody else I had come in contact with my life, especially you. I didn't tell you the past few days that I was with you how I felt about you really. I have feelings for you Glen, heavy ones. You make me feel wanted and desirable again especially when you tell me I'm pretty and such like that. I have never heard such words before like that from anybody in my life but my mother and younger brother. You mean a lot more to me than you thought, or maybe you did I don't really know, but I wanted to let you know, if I didn't have this gut feeling, then I would of surely gone with you to meet your family and spend the holidays and maybe the rest of my life with you. But right now, I don't think it's right nor safe to put you and your kind brother Mark and friends in danger with my problems.

I hope to find you someday and continue where we left off today. I hope this helps you understand why I left. It has nothing to do with you nor anybody else. You are all so kind and wonderful to me, I don't know how to repay you. I left the things you have given me. Keep them for me, I don't think they would last with me on the streets very long. I promise I will return to you, you have my heart forever and always. I also left you something I hope you will enjoy and keep treasured. I will keep treasured the love, trust and better outlook you have given me. I do truly love you Glen, don't ever forget that please.

Love, Aiden'

Glen lowered the letter as he shook his head, "She really had feelings for me. I don't believe it. I also did feel the same for her. I wish I had told her though. Maybe it would of made a difference. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as I'm with her knowing she is safe, I could care less. But.." Glen stood up to his feet and practically hurdled the couch to the bedroom and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt with a Gray hooded sweat shirt as he got his work boots on, he gave Mark a call on his cell phone. "This better be good.." A grumble came out of his grouchy brother. "Get dressed and gather the guys, we got a hunt to go on. Meet me in the hotel lobby..." Mark lifted his head off his pillow to Glen's voice on the other end of the phone, sounding very demanding. "Why, what did you do now Glen?" he asked with curiosity. "I did nothing. Aiden ran off.." Glen explained everything from last night and my past's story, even what the letter said. Mark sighed as he got to his feet and started putting his jeans on, "Alright call the guys and I'll get a hold of CJ, Benoit and some others and meet you in the lobby. We gotta make this quick, we are heading home in a few hours for Christmas. Plus with a lot of ground to cover." Glen agreed with his brother and hung up and headed on down to the lobby as he knock on some of the guy's doors and got them to follow him to the lobby.

Everybody gathered in the lobby as Glen and Mark instructed as they took a map out others didn't and made plans on who was covering where. They paired off in teams to cover better ground with cell phones for contacting in case Aiden was found. Glen explained everything to the guys and they split off to find her.

**Chapter 13**

It seemed like forever for their search, but they didn't find nothing. The guys went around and asked most of the people who would maybe of known where I was, but they didn't. Everybody met at the café that they said to meet at. They were half frozen and tired and just wanted to go back to the hotel and just head on home. Glen walked in with CJ and Mark Jindrak following behind him. Mark walked over to Glen, "Find anything?" Glen sighed as he removed his gloves from his hand. "No nothing.. Where could of she had gone?" Glen slumped down into a chair and sighed as Mark sat down, CJ and MJ joined the others at a table for some warming up and food. "You tried your best Glen. You can't win everything.." Mark looked to his brother. He was expressionless as he stared at the letter I had written him.

Glen didn't want to hear what Mark was saying. He just slowly stood up and placed his gloves back on and walked out of the café. Mark stood up and grabbed his jacket. CJ and Benoit saw what was going on and walked over to Mark, "Where is he going?" CJ asked as they both looked at the closing café door. "He isn't giving up. He really believes in this one guys. Once he does, you can't stop him. Come on.. We better keep looking for a bit longer.." Everybody groaned as they stood up and left the café.

I shivered as I sat upon the railroad bridge staring at the frozen river below. This was my thinking spot and I needed to get away from everything. "I thought I would find you here... Been hiding on me?" I jumped as I stumbled backwards and got my foot caught between two rail road ties. I looked up, my worst nightmare had came true. It was my dad's old drinking buddies. I swallowed hard as I got my foot unstuck and scrambled to my feet. "What do you want Doug?" The gentleman was about 6'4, weighing possible about 300 lbs, maybe a bit more with the beer he reeked of and the can he was carrying. His teeth were yellow as he smiled to me. "I've been sent here with the boys to take care of some unfinished business..." They slowly stocked towards me as I tripped and stumbled over my feet as I tried to keep away from them.

"I don't owe you nothing Doug.. You nor your drinking party here. So why don't you go back to your little drinking hole in the wall and leave me alone.." Doug and his buddies just laughed as the guys behind him revealed their weapons. Sticks, chains and a few knives. I looked over my shoulder, on the other side of the river was the woods. I knew if I could get off this bridge I could escape and loose them in the woods I would be fine. They were all drunk and stumbling across the bridge it would be easy to loose them in the woods. Doug shook his head, "We were paid to do a job and that is what we are going to do..." The rest of his buddies all cheered and agreed as I got to my feet and just rolled my eyes, "Alright have it your way, but your gonna have to catch me first.." I took off running making sure to step on the railroad ties as I crossed the bridge.

Doug motioned to go after Aiden as some of the guys stumbled and fell onto the railroad ties and they rest followed behind me. I took off into the snow covered woods, hoping I would loose them and Doug. "You can run but you can't hide!" Was the last words I heard from Doug before I disappeared into the woods. Hank and Jex sat on the river bank as they heard the commotion up on the bridge. Hank looked up and elbowed Jex in the ribs. Jex held his ribs as he looked to Hank, "Why did you do that for?" Hank pointed to the bridge. "Ain't that where Shorty usually goes?" Jex finished rubbing his soar ribs and nodded, "Yea that is where she goes, why do you ask?" "I think we have trouble.. Come on let's get a closer look." Hank and Jex took off through the snow as they approached the bridge, they caught the stampede of gentleman disappearing into the woods. Jex and Hank slid to a halt on their feet in the snow. "Looks like Shorty is in trouble.." Hank sighed. Jex looked to him, "What do we do now?" Hank shrugged. "We can't chase them. Come on let's head back into the city and see if we can't find some people to help us out.." Jex nodded as they took off back to the alley ways for help.

It was mid-afternoon as snow started to lightly fall. I had slid to a halt behind a huge tree to catch my breath. I could hear Doug yelling demands and instructions to his little league of drinkers. "What am I gonna do?" I looked around quickly as I didn't find nothing. "I can't keep running, they will eventually catch up to me.." I whispered to myself. I took a break to catch my breath and then trudged on through the snow. I stumbled a few times as numbness had taken over my body and especially my soaken wet feet. I heard Doug's voice close by as I panicked and went to hurdle a huge fallen tree, when I was caught mid air by the collar of my jacket and whipped back over and thrown to the ground. I was face to face with one of Doug's lackeys. "Gotcha!.. Doug over here.. We got her.." I snorted and spit in his face as Doug and the rest of the guys showed up. The guy that had me by the collar past me over to Doug like I was a sack of potatoes. Doug laughed as the guys gathered round with their weapons. I knew I was done for now. I felt a huge impact upon the back of my head as everything went black.

**Chapter 14**

Hank and Jex came to a running stop as they stopped in an alleyway as they had to hide behind a dumpster as a cop cruiser went rolling by. "Damn pigs.." Hank snorted. Jex just shrugged as they peeked around the dumpster to see that the coast was clear. They walked down to the end of the alleyway as someone came running up to them. "Hey Hank, hold up a minute man." Hank turned around as another gentleman came running up to them. "What do you want Dewey. We're kinda busy.." Dewey stopped in his tracks out of breath, he looked to Hank as he spoke, "Do you know where your friend Shorty is? The word out is a bunch of guys are out looking for her." Hank looked to the man as he spoke of gentlemen looking for Shorty. "Can you describe some of these guys?" Dewey nodded his head, "Yea two of them I saw asking around were really tall. I swear they could of been near seven feet in height. Why do you ask?" Hank shook his head as he looked to Jex and then back to Dewey, "Do you know where those guys were going?" Dewey stood and thought for a moment and then it finally dawned on him, "Yea I just saw one of them about five minutes ago walking towards Bruce's bar on the corner of 56th and Rucker Street.." Hank and Jex took off without another word from Dewey. "We've got to catch those guys if we want to help Shorty out." Jex nodded as they ran across streets and down alley ways to cut the other guys off at the pass.

Hank and Jex slowed down as they came to the end of another alleyway about three blocks from the bar. Hank looked around the corner as you guessed it the gentleman that Dewey kind of described in Dewey's way about them. Hank stood back up straight and looked to Jex. "We didn't miss them yet, they are heading this way now. Hopefully they don't think we're crazy or anything about this." Jex nodded as they stood acting natural as Glen, CJ and Mark went walking by the alleyway. Hank looked up to them from under his baseball hat brim as Glen kept on walking along with the others. "You guys looking for someone?" Hank finally spoke up. Glen stopped with CJ getting crunched between Glen's back and Mark's chest. "Thanks another Jericho sandwich." he mumbled. They all backed up and looked to who spoke to them.

"That depends on who you are friend and hopefully you can help us?" Glen spoke. Mark crossed his arms over his chest as Jex slowly backed away. Glen saw that Mark was scaring them, so Glen stepped forward and did the talking this time. Hank looked to the gentleman and then to the one that had stepped forward. "Word on the street is you are looking for Shorty? I am hoping this is true." Glen lifted a brow in question, "Shorty?" Mark and CJ looked at one another and then to Hank. "Yea the kind of short kid with the worn down Mets jacket. I saw you with her the other day." Glen knew they were describing Aiden. "Oh you mean Aiden.. Yes we are looking for her. Do you know where she is?" Hank lifted a brow to the Glen who had spoken, "So that's Shorty's real name.. Yea I do. My friend and I here saw her down near the river with a bunch of drunk guys chasing her off the railroad bridge and into the woods. We came back to see if some of the guys could help us back down there." Mark and CJ both stepped forward, CJ grabbed his cell phone and started making calls to the other search parties about their find and return to the hotel. "You lead us to her and it will be worth your wild.." Mark spoke. Hank slid his orbs to the side as he looked to the other tall gentleman. "A hot meal is all we ask." Glen nodded, "Then it's settled. The hot meal in return to leading us to Aiden.. Ahh I mean Shorty." Hank nodded as Jex and him lead Glen, Mark and CJ down to the river where they last saw Shorty.

I slowly opened my eyes as I shivered from the dreaded cold and falling snow. I slowly looked around. My head was pounding as I finally realized I was hanging from a tree branch by my now tattered and torn cast, which now had exposed my wrist for them to tie a chain around it and hang me from a tree. I felt like a human piñata. I coughed a bit as I moaned in pain as it ran through me like wild fire. I looked down through streams of blood, my shirt had been ripped down the middle. My back pack laid scattered below me along with my boots and jacket. I don't remember what happen, but I still had my pants on thank god. I was bruised and cut up bad. My wrist was killing me and so wasn't my ribs with every ragged breath I took. I heard a snapping of a twig somewhere nearby as it was starting to get dark.

I thought Doug and his buddies were still around so I kept quiet until I heard a voice I was thanking God that I heard yelling right now. "Aiden answer me.. where are you!" It was Mark's voice. I couldn't yell, in case Doug and a few of his goons were still nearby. Other voices started to yell not just Mark's. I recognized all of them, Especially Glen's. My heart soared when it heard his voice. This was totally embarrassing once I saw a couple of the guys come into view. Mark was leading the way of course. The guys came to a halt as Mark and Glen came walking over. My back was to them as they walked over, "Aiden? is that..." I slowly swung around as I slowly opened my left eye, the right was caked shut with blood. "Well it ain't a slab of.. beef hanging here is it?" Glen and Mark jogged over as Glen slowly wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I winced as Mark looked to see how to get me loose from the chain. "Glen don't hug her so hard, she might be more hurt than you think." Mark said as he motioned for the guys to come on over.

Glen removed his jacket and placed it on the front of me before the rest of the guys came over to help keep me warm and less embarrassed from the situation I was in. "How did you guys find me?" I asked through clenched teeth. Glen looked to me as Mark gave CJ a boost into the tree to get the chain loose to get me down. "A couple of your buddies found us through word of mouth on the street and brought us here." I knew who they were right off the bat. They finally got the chain free from the tree limb and lowered me into Glen's arms. I have never been so happy to be in his arms, but I did now. Mark removed the chain from around my wrist as Glen held me to his body. "Let's get out of here and get you to a doctor Aiden." Glen spoke as he carried me to their awaiting vehicles to the hospital to get looked at.

**Chapter 15**

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and slowly stood up to my feet and grabbed my t-shirt off the hospital bed to place back on. I was in rough shape but none worse for wear I guess. I winced a bit as I moved. "Stupid ribs and bruises.." I grumbled to myself as I slid on my shirt. Glen had brought some of the new clothes for me to put on, after the doctors cut off my other ones. I sat back down on the bed to put on my new work boots as the doctor knocked and walked in. "You are free to go Aiden. I placed you in your friend's care." I looked up through a bruised eye with about eight stitches to a cut going right above it through the eyebrow. "Sounds good to me than staying here." The doctor chuckled and nodded, "You have to take it easy for a few days Aiden. You have to let your ribs heal alright?" I nodded as I finished tying my boots as the doctor handed me take home instructions with a small white paper bag with some pain pills to last me the rest of the night, until I could get the rest of the prescriptions filled in the morning.

I nodded as the doctor walked me out to the waiting room. I was bruised and had a few stitches upon my face. Just above my eye that was it, the rest were scrapes that were cleaned up and left alone. My wrist was placed back in a cast colored in black. My left hand had about ten stitches across it and it was wrapped up until the next day. My ribs were wrapped up nicely with an ace bandage. It made it hard to breath but with the pain meds, it made it easier. Glen stood up as the rest of the guys stopped all conversations as I walked over to them and Glen wrapped his arms around me gently, "You alright Aiden?" I wrapped my arms around him the best I could and sighed gently, feeling his body against mine. "Yes just a bit sore but nothing major. Can we just leave please?" Glen stepped back and kept his arm gently wrapped around my shoulder and nodded as we all walked out and headed back to the hotel.

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one in the vehicle of Glen, Mark and I. I guess I had some major explaining to do to Glen, but I think he understood why I did what I did. But in case we are going to talk about this. Mark parked the SUV in the parking lot as we all climbed out and headed to our rooms. I walked into our room as Glen stopped in the hallway to speak with Mark. Glen sighed as he looked to his brother, "Thanks for all your help Mark." Mark shook his head, "No problem Glen. I am glad to see Aiden is alright."

Mark looked down at his watch as Glen nodded. "I will see you in about 20 minutes to head for the airport. We got a flight to catch for home." Glen nodded as he walked inside the room and let the door close gently.

I sat down upon the couch as I didn't see my back pack around. I must of lost it all in the woods. I wasn't happy about that at all. What I had left of my mother and brother were in that bag and Doug and his goons took it all away, just like my father did. Glen walked into the room and walked around the couch and sat down. "How you feelin'?" He looked to me. I sighed as I looked to him, "Alright I guess. Just feel dumb on letting this get out of damn hand. I lost everything now. Those guys got a hold of my back pack and now I have literally lost everything I had left of my brother and mother, well besides memories that is." Glen nodded and placed a hand upon my left one that sat beside me on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me about how you felt, instead of in a letter?" I quickly turned my attention to his question. I didn't know what to say at first then I just had to tell him the truth.

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how to tell you, without sounding like a complete idiot to you. What I wrote in that letter is all true though. If I knew how to place how I felt into words like I did in that letter I would of told you, but I just didn't know how." I wrapped my fingers around Glen's hand, the best I could and turned and looked into his eyes. "I really do like you Glen a lot more than you think. Please don't think I ran off because I didn't know how to tell you. I left because I didn't want you in the middle of my problems. I know I told you what happen and all and you saw the result today, but they will be prosecuted. I know they will. The police and a few friends I know have my statement and pictures of what happen. Hopefully the guys that did this end up joining my so called father. But anyways..." I hesitated for a moment and then continued. "Glen I hope you're not mad at me for everything. I thought I was doing what was best and I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I owe you and the guys so much I don't know how to repay everybody for everything..."

Glen sat there and listened to every word Aiden had to say. His heart soar at the sound of her voice as he smiled gently to her, as she wrapped her hand around his. It brought goose bumps through out his body to feel her touch again. He brought himself back and spoke to her, "Calm down Aiden. I am not angry I am just happy that you are here, safe and sound now. I read the letter and I do have something to confess to you as well..." Aiden lifted a brow to Glen as he spoke and then scooted closer to him, "What is it Glen?" My heart was going fifty million miles a minute. I was on edge on to what he had to say, I hope it's what I want to hear from him. "I also have feelings for you. I should of said something to you. But I didn't because I didn't want to scare you off because I knew how you were. Not having much people contact, I thought you would think I was being stupid and trying to make you stay. But I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to ever leave me again. You should of seen me with the guys trying to look for you.

Then running into Hank and Jex brought a whole new light upon what's been missing in my life.." I swallowed hard and looked to him, "What's that, if I may ask?" Glen smiled gently as he wrapped his other arm around me. I slid myself over to his side and laid my head against his chest. I felt more comfortable being near him than anywhere else at this point.

"I've been missing a spark in my life, which you have brought back to me." My heart soared and was racing more than anything, but I also felt warm inside. I have never felt that before in a long time. I looked up to Glen as I slowly sat up onto my knees and placed my hands upon his chest to stable myself. "I have?" Glen nodded as he leaned back against the back of the couch. I smiled broadly to him, "Well you have also brought a lot back into my life since it was taken away Glen. You have given me a lot, clothes and what not.. But you have given me the best thing I had lost a long time ago..." Glen lifted a brow and looked to me, "What have I given you Aiden?" I leaned in closer, just mere inches from his luscious lips. "You have given me trust and a new outlook on life. I want to spend the rest of my life, hopefully with you Glen, if you want me too and let me.." Glen wrapped his arms around me gently as I sat in his lap.

He had the biggest smile upon his face, "I want you too Aiden. Don't think for a moment that I don't want you around. I do and the rest of the guys enjoy you very much, especially my older brother Mark. He doesn't get attached to people very quickly but he did with you."

I leaned forward and clenched Glen's lips in a gentle kiss. Glen was stunned for a moment with the action Aiden had made, but reacted and kissed her back gently. I pulled back gently from the kiss as we looked into one another's eyes. "Sorry.." Glen shook his head, "No need to be sorry. Actually you beat me to the punch." I chuckled lightly as Glen looked at his watch. "We better get going before my brother comes pounding on the door for us." I lifted a brow and looked to him, "To go where?" I climbed off Glen's lap as he stood to his feet and grabbed his bags from the doorway of the bedroom and brought them to the front door, "For our flight home. Mark and I are flying home for Christmas. I was hoping you would join us so I can introduce you to the rest of the family, if your up for it?" The biggest smile came across my face as I jumped from the couch and into Glen's arms, "I would love to join you guys. If that's alright with you guys that is.." Glen took a few steps back as he caught Aiden in his arms gently, because of her ribs. "But of course your invited. Why wouldn't you be?" I shrugged, "Because I'm a street rat.." Glen shook his head, "No your not anymore Aiden. You have a home, family and friends if you want it all that is.. Most important of all, you have me." The smile on my face couldn't get any bigger than it was now. "Of course I do! I wouldn't want anything else Glen. Just as long as I have you what else do I need?" Glen shrugged, "I don't know.."

There was a pounding on the hotel room door. Glen placed me on my feet as I got the rest of my things together and placed them in a duffle bag and a small carry on bag that Glen let me borrow. Glen walked over and opened the door, it was Mark of course. "I hope your ready because if your not, then find your own way home Glen."

Glen sighed as he grabbed his bags and looked to Mark, "Keep your shirt on Bro, we're coming..." Mark lifted a brow, "We're?" Glen nodded as I came around the corner with the small carry on bag slung over my shoulder, "Yes we're.. Aiden decided to join us.." Mark smiled as he looked to me, "That's great Glen. This trip wouldn't be the same without her with us you know that." I walked out of the room as Mark and Glen gave the rest of the bags to the bell boys and we all headed down to the lobby to head for the airport.

**Chapter 16**

We boarded the plane for the long flight to Texas. I settled into the seat near the window with Glen next to me and Mark sat in front of us. I closed my eyes for a bit of a snooze as Glen got lost in an magazine article. Mark ended up with a pair of head phones on his head and ended falling asleep. I decided to get lost in my own thoughts. I had a lot to be thankful for this holiday season. Even though I didn't have my brother nor mother with me to share it with. But I did have someone to celebrate it with, Glen and Mark. What more could I ask for really. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I fell into a nice snooze.

Some time later I was woken up by Glen. We had landed in Texas and we had to get off the plane to get Mark's truck and head to his house where the family would be gathering tomorrow. I yawned as I slowly rose to my feet and grabbed my bag and followed Glen and Mark through the airport and got our baggage. We had to sit and wait a bit for our luggage. I sat down and winced a bit as I rubbed my wrapped bandages. Mark and Glen mean while were stuck giving a couple of fans autographs and then sat down with me. Mark lowered his sunglasses and decided to keep a low profile and Glen looked to me, "You feeling alright Aiden?" I nodded as I looked to him. "Yes I'm fine. I just moved the wrong way that's all. I am not use to cracked ribs." Glen nodded as he placed his arm around me. I slid myself next to him and rested my head against his body. I sighed as I relaxed a bit.

Some time later our luggage finally showed up and we dragged it all the way through the airport terminal to the long-term parking and found Mark's big silver Dodge truck. Mark and Glen put the luggage in the bed of the truck and then Glen helped me climb into the massive truck. My Lord I would of needed a step ladder if it wasn't for Glen. The drive was a nice one as Mark drove to his ranch practically in the middle of no where, but it was very private and secluded. Mark pulled into the long driveway and pulled up to a log cabin type home with a wrap around porch. It was beautiful. Nothing like I have never seen. Mark placed the truck into parking as we all climbed out. I slowly climbed out as I stood in just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was quite warm in Texas. I was use to the cold weather, but this was a change.

"Like something you see Aiden?" I jumped a bit as Mark looked to me as he helped Glen grab the gear out of the bed of the truck. I nodded as I smiled, "Yes I do. Your ranch is beautiful Mark." He smiled from under his sunglasses practically and nodded. "Thanks. It's not much but it's home when I am not on the road that is." I nodded as I helped with a few light bags into Mark's home. It was gorgeous even inside. It had a manly side for the decor, but it was something I liked. I was showed the room I would be staying in next door to Glen's. Mark had plenty of space so no need to crowd nobody. The rooms were upstairs, so I unpacked and sighed as I missed my back pack big time. I just needed to see the photos that's all. I did miss my brother and mother a lot, plus I did have something of value in that bag.

I jumped as Mark knocked on the door frame of the bedroom door. "Everything alright?" He asked as he stepped into the room. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a sleeveless jean shirt. The sleeves were cut off to show the sleeved tattoos that covered both of his arms. I nodded as I stood to my feet, "Yea just a bit bummed that I lost my back pack back you know where.. There was something of value in there that was priceless that's all. Nothing big.." Mark lifted a brow as I looked to him, I rummaged through my bag and a photo that was folded up and handed it to Mark. "Look at that photo and you will understand what I am talking about." Mark took the photo gently from my hands and unfolded it. It unfolded to a 8 by 10 photo of a team photo of a hockey team. Mark lifted a brow to this and looked to me, "You played hockey?"

I nodded as I walked past him, "For one season professionally that is. I was a goalie." I stopped and pointed to myself in the photo. "My brother loved this photo and bragged and such to friends he had about me. We won the league's cup that year and got rings for it..." I walked off as Mark followed, "Where is the ring now Aiden?" "The priceless item that was in my back pack that I wanted.." Mark finally realized what the priceless item was, "Oh I see.. I'm sorry Aiden.." I shook my head as we walked down the stairs. "No big deal Mark.. it was just a ring.. I always promised my brother that ring when he turned 10 years old. He was off by three years..." I walked across the living room and out onto the porch. Glen came walking out from the kitchen and looked to Mark standing at the base of the stairs staring at a photo being held in his hands.

"What are you looking at Mark?" Mark looked to Glen, "Something that Aiden didn't mention to you, but just mentioned to me now..." Glen lifted a brow as he walked over to his brother. Mark handed him the photo and told him about what the conversation was about. Glen shook his head and looked to Mark, "The back pack was found but nothing was in it at all. I will phone some of the guys to see if they had found anything when they went through the snow for things that belonged in the bag." Mark nodded as Glen walked off to make the phone calls. Mark sighed as he looked at the photo once more before placing it upon an end table near his sofa and walked out onto the porch. I was leaning against the porch railing when I heard his boots hitting the floor boards heading my way. I looked to him and then back to the view. "Enjoying the view?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes it's gorgeous."

He nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to me as he spoke, "Would you like a tour of the property?" I looked to him and nodded, "Yes please Mark." Mark nodded as he motioned for me to follow him. I did as we walked off the porch and got the grand tour of the grounds.

**Chapter 17**

Mark gave me the grand tour of his ranch. It was wonderful. I have never seen anything like it before. He had a few horses, lots of dogs. We walked back to the house as Glen walked out onto the porch as a couple of cars and a pickup was parked in the driveway besides Mark's. Mark lifted a brow as Glen walked down off the porch, "A few relatives came early and are staying the night? Did you know about this?" Mark shook his head and head inside to find out what was going on. I stood there looking out at the rolling hills and such out past the backyard. Glen walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I jumped a bit and couldn't help but smile. "Enjoy the tour?" I nodded as I looked up to him. "Yes I did, but it wasn't the same without you being with me." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head gently.

Mark walked back out and down off the porch. "We gotta make space. Mom's coming in as well and needs a place to stay. John and Jimmy are staying in a hotel in town." Glen nodded as they both thought for a moment. Glen looked to Mark, "What are we gonna do?" Mark shrugged and then spoke, "Can you take the couch and let mom have your room?" Glen sighed as he nodded. "I rather have that happen than have her stay at a hotel.." Mark nodded as I spoke up, "Why doesn't Glen stay with me?" Glen and Mark both looked at me in shock, I looked at the both of them, "What? You guys better close your mouths before you catch a few flies.." They both did as Mark spoke up, "Are you sure about that Aiden?" I nodded, "I rather share my room than have him stay on the couch." Glen patted my shoulders gently as we headed inside and moved Glen's gear into my room that I was staying in, and then set up the room for their mother's arrival.

A few hours later, their mother showed up. I was introduced and we hit it off very well. She was a sweet woman, now I knew where Mark and Glen both got their sweet personalities, especially Glen. Her and I sat down and got lost in conversation on the porch until dinner time. Mark cooked some food up on the grill and we had a grand ole time. We had to get a tree and get things together for tomorrow for when the rest of the family came over for Christmas. I ended up being dragged out with their mother to do some last minute shopping. We arrived back home some time later on. It was a lovely evening as I sat out on the porch swing with a sketch book that their mother bought for me. I was just finishing up a sketch as Glen came walking out onto the porch. "There you are.. I haven't seen you all day.." I looked up from my work and smiled to him as I closed the book and put my pencil down. "Sorry I've been busy. Your mom is a great person I really like her very much." Glen smiled as he walked over and sat gently upon the swing. "That's good. Everybody enjoys you Aiden. I haven't heard one bad word about you in there at all."

I slid myself closer to Glen as he wrapped an arm around me, as we relaxed and enjoyed one another's company in the moonlight. It was getting late and we had to be up early for tomorrow's little get together. So we headed on up to our room and got ready for bed. Glen took a quick shower off the half bath that was off the room. I sat there in a pair of sweats staring at myself in the mirror at the bandages that wrapped around me for my ribs. I sighed as I slowly laid back on the bed and waited for Glen to join me. I heard the shower turn off as I was slowly drifting off to sleep. A bit later, I felt the bed sagging a bit as Glen gently climbed in and joined me. He placed his arm over me as he kissed my cheek. I slid myself over and snuggled into him as we both relaxed to get some sleep.

Glen had fallen asleep some time later, but I was still awake. It felt awkward for me to be in a bed, nothing against Glen I loved being with him and next to him and everything. I was use to sleeping upon the ground freezing my butt off. I just laid there and stared out the window at the moon and stars shining brightly upon a black canvas above. I got lost in my thoughts really. I smiled to myself as I finally realized this has been the best Christmas ever, I had finally received the greatest gift of all, which was love, trust and most of all a family. I sighed as I finally fell asleep.

**Chapter 18**

I yawned as I rolled over to an empty unoccupied side of the bed. I opened my eyes as I didn't see Glen anywhere. I grumbled as I hid under the blankets and then realized it was Christmas day. I sighed as I slowly sat up and stretched out a bit, the best I could without hurting myself. I got up and got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, white socks, and a t-shirt. I tucked it in to make myself not look like a slob in front of his family. I just finished tying up my boots as the bedroom door open to Glen standing there dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a dark red collared shirt on with three buttons, with the top two unbuttoned. "Your finally awake huh?" I nodded as I stood up. "Sorry I over slept." Glen shook his head, "Your fine. I just got up a few minutes ago. Mark is still asleep but everybody else is up and downstairs. I was sent up to get the big bad wolf up." I chuckled as I stood up and headed down stairs with Glen.

I joined his mother, a few cousins and two uncles in the kitchen as Glen headed back upstairs to wake up Mark. A few minutes later I heard some arguing and then something slamming and then a lot more banging. Everybody looked at one another, "I better go check on them." I got to my feet and headed upstairs quickly. I slid around a corner and saw Glen and Mark play fighting on the floor in the hallway. Their mother came up behind me as we watched, we just couldn't break it up right away. Glen had Mark pinned in his shorts on the floor play smacking him around. They mocked one another until Mark got free and Glen was done for. Their mother, Anita, stepped in to break it up. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at their mother and got to their feet. I couldn't help but start laughing and so didn't Anita. I wrapped my arms around my soar ribs as Mark and Glen saw me and knew they had been caught. "Alright laugh it up now Aiden.. Cause your next." Mark grumbled. I stopped laughing as they both charged at me.

I gulped as I took off down the hallway and headed downstairs real quick and into the kitchen and hid behind their cousin Jim. Jim looked to me and lifted a brow and then saw Glen and Mark come to a halt in the doorway of the kitchen, "Where did Aiden go?" Everybody shrugged and pointed in different directions. Then they all said I went outside. They both headed out that way.

I came out from behind Jim and thanked everybody for saving me from them. Anita came walking into the kitchen as Glen and Mark both came back inside out of breath. Anita looked to the two of them, "Have you two had enough yet?" They both nodded their heads as Glen plopped himself into a chair and Mark headed upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Glen looked to me and just had a gleam in his eye to tell me I was done for later on. We all had breakfast and got things ready for the get together. Time went by fast and everybody arrived, the house ended up crowded. I wasn't much of a crowd person, so I sat on the porch for awhile to get some air. I was sitting on the railing when Glen came up behind me and leaned against the railing and looked to me, "I thought I would find you out here.." I looked to him and smiled, "I needed a breather. A bit stuffy in there.." Glen nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped up box with a small red bow on it and handed it to me. I looked at it and then to him, "What's this?" "Open it and find out.."

I took the package from him and unwrapped it to a velvet midnight blue jewelry sized box. I looked to Glen and then the box, "Glen you shouldn't have..." Glen shook his head as I opened the box to reveal my championship ring from hockey. I nearly dropped the box in shock. "Glen where did you find this?" I was practically in tears. "I didn't, let's just say a little angel found it.." I looked to Glen, "Tell me or I will hurt you.." Glen shrugged as Mark walked out onto the porch. "I thought I would find you two love birds out here..." My head whipped around, Mark saw what I was holding. "You found it Glen?" Glen shook his head, "No.. A little angel found it.. you two are deaf..." I took the ring out of the box and looked it over. It was my ring.. my name was engraved into the inside of the band. I wrapped my arms around Glen and didn't want to let go. "Thank you.. Thank you so much Glen.. You don't know what this means to me.. Besides you..." Glen wrapped his arms around me and just held me, "Your very welcome Aiden."

I looked up to Glen, "Wait.. How did you know.." I looked to Mark. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and acted innocent. "Mark did you say something?" He looked to me, "Who.. me?" He pointed to himself. I nodded. He shrugged and then nodded, "Yes he asked when I was holding the photo. I couldn't lie to him Aiden.." I nodded as I looked to Glen, "I was going to tell you.." Glen shook his head, "I know, but don't worry about it. I am happy that you have your ring back.." Mark and I both looked at him, "But where did you get the ring from?" "He got it from me.." The three of us whipped our heads around as CJ walked around the corner of the house and hopped up on the railing and sat down. "I found it in the snow with some other things of yours when your back pack was gone through."

I was in shock. CJ was carrying a new back pack in his hands and handed it to me. "I think you will be needing these.." I looked to him puzzled and then opened the back pack. Everything, well almost everything that was in my old back pack was in the new one. "I tried to get as much of your stuff back that wasn't ruined between the guys and I. The back pack is also yours. It's from the rest of us." Some of my finished sketches and such for my art supplies, a few other things were in there. I opened a side pouch and nearly fell off the railing. There were the missing photos. I was practically in tears. "I thought I lost these.." CJ looked to me, "Benoit and Mark found those." I looked to Mark as he nodded to me, " I couldn't tell you Aiden. I knew the guys were up to something for you and didn't want to ruin it." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around CJ to thank him.

Mark invited CJ inside for some food and such. Glen and I sat together on the porch for awhile. I just sat there and stared at the photo of my mother, brother and I. "You miss them don't you Aiden?" I nodded as I looked off into the distance. "Yes I do Glen. They will live within me forever. But I have the greatest gift of all and my mother would of done anything for me to have it.." Glen looked puzzled as he asked, "And what's that Aiden?" I looked to him as I smiled, "Love, Peace, Harmony, Trust... Most important of all a family that cares and loves me for me." Glen embraced me gently. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and sigh deeply. We held one another in our arms for a bit and then let go. "That makes me so happy to hear that Aiden. You are the greatest gift of all to receive." I smiled broadly at him as we got off the railing and headed back inside to join everybody else in the fun.

END


End file.
